


What Brings You In Today?

by Lyra_Amadrya



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Healing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Amadrya/pseuds/Lyra_Amadrya
Summary: While logging into her Olympus University account, Persephone sees an ad for counseling services on campus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	What Brings You In Today?

Beyond the window arose a scene of perfect normality. Satyrs, nymphs, cyclopes, and others enjoyed the sunlight out in Olympus University's main quad. Some students lazed under the olive trees reading books, others chatted with friends, and a few even dozed off. Others walked in small groups headed to the different buildings littered across the lush campus. Some sat on benches eating lunch and chatting about their classes, relationships, and the latest memes on Fatestagram. All were enjoying the day's perfect weather. None of them were Persephone.

An odd feeling crept up in Persephone's chest she peered out the window, realizing that she was the one tucked away deep inside OU’s library while others galavanted outside in the sunshine. She had indulged in many fantasies before moving to Olympus for school, but none of them included the possibility that she wouldn’t feel welcome outside among the campus’ trees and manicured greenery. She also hadn’t dreamt of a situation in which she might be behind in her coursework. Staring up at Persephone was an imposing to-do list comprised of all of the work she needed to catch up on, lest she fall further behind in her courses. Three chapters of reading for Immortal Anatomy. Test review for Computational Modeling and Plant Structures. Annotated bibliography and essay for Comparative Poetry: Homer vs. Ovid.

_ How could I have fallen this far behind?!_ She thought to herself as her pen twirled through her hand._ I knew that interning while in school would be difficult, but I didn’t imagine I’d have this much trouble completing my assignments!_ The internship at Underworld Corp had taken up valuable chunks of time otherwise spent studying, but as Persephone mulled the reasons for her steadily mounting workload, she realized that between movie nights at Eros’, interning, and otherwise living her life, she had hardly touched her schoolwork upon arriving home most days. Since Apollo had violated her nearly five weeks ago, she found herself unable to do much at home besides curl up and sleep. In efforts to avoid Artemis’ questioning, she didn’t make much use out of the rest of the goddess’ spacious home, instead preferring the seclusion of her room and the makeshift bed she’d set up on the floor.

S_ugar snaps! Mama won’t let me stay here if I can’t keep up a good GPA! I will hardly qualify as a role model for TGOEM if I can’t keep up my studies._ She set her pen down and fired up her old and dilapidated computer. After launching Argo and waiting for it to update, she logged into the OU student portal. A new banner appeared on the website’s welcome slideshow. _“Our certified counselors can help you deal with anything that comes your way.”_ Below the obviously staged photo of a wizened cyclops and visibly teary nymph were three phrases: _“Sexual Assault”, “Academic Difficulties”_, and _“Depression, Anxiety, and More.”_

Wearily, Persephone clicked on the banner and landed on OU’s counseling page. Bold letters reading **_“Sign up for your first appointment today!”_ **sat atop calendar showing available counselors and sessions. She clicked on the date and found three available sessions for later in the afternoon. Photos and brief biographies of each counselor popped up alongside each session. Out of the three options, a kind-looking older woman stood out to Persephone. _“With over 30 years of experience in women’s issues including sexual assault, I seek to help my patients look deep within and unpack emotions that are blocking their contentment and ability to achieve their goals.”_

_Dr. Epione it is_. She decided, clicking to reserve her appointment. After filling out a brief intake form, she glanced at the time. _I have just over an hour to get going on one of these tasks and then I can head over to the counseling center._ A sense of relief swept over Persephone. She took a long swig from her HydraFlask and slipped off her new Nikes, a gift from Eros in celebration of his collaboration with the brand, and settled deeper into her chair. In a small bit of luck, Persephone found her favorite spot available at the library: A wide desk and comfortable chair situated in a quiet corner at the very back of the fifth floor. A window next to the desk let natural light trickle in, allowing a warm glow to emanate throughout the already cozy space. At five minutes to the hour, Persephone glanced up from her Immortal Anatomy textbook, satisfied with the amount of notes she’d been able to take and reveling in her ability to absorb the complicated information.

_This is the first time in forever I haven’t had to read the same pages over again!_ She relished. Perhaps making the appointment was a good call. Persephone collected her materials and noticed that in her absorption, ivy had, at some point, began to grow, winding up her chair, up the desk, and along the nearby shelves. _Gaia no!_ She lamented, more so out of embarrassment rather than an inconvenience. Just before leaving, she raised her hand, eyes glowing red, and reversed the plant’s growth until it receded into nothingness. She had never tried to reverse any of her sprouts in the mortal realm until waking up one morning to discover that her room more closely resembled a jungle than a bedroom. After panicking for a good while and almost calling her mother, a distant memory or intuitive knowing appeared in her mind. Just like with the ivy, Persephone’s eyes glowed red, she lifted her hands, as if by instinct, and the jungle reversed back into the small potted plant by Persephone’s window.

Slight fatigue overcame Persephone as she padded out to the staircase, but her resolve to make her appointment carried her out of the library and toward the counseling center. Although her experiences at OU had been lackluster at best, she couldn’t deny that the campus was beautiful. Originally named the Academy in honor of its founder, the mortal philosopher, Plato, OU was nearly 400 years old and had educated the minds of some of history’s most notable thinkers, artists, musicians, and scientists. Old buildings were strewn across the campus, named after alumni and donors alike. Persephone walked past Thesomorphia Hall, smiling to herself that her mother even had a building named in honor of her contributions to agricultural studies. Each member of the Pantheon had touched OU’s campus in some way. The largest academic hall, standing proudly on a small hill at the center of campus was constructed in honor of Athena. The interdisciplinary arts and sciences building stood behind a large statue of Hephaestus, commissioned for his contributions to metallurgy. Even Hermes, for whom the linguistics center was built, had marked the campus. He didn’t like to bring it up, but every so often, Persephone would ask him a question in Aramaic if only to elicit a response and embarrassed blush from the god of languages.

Located across the street from the main campus stood a large, sleek, and ultra-modern complex of buildings dedicated to finance, informatics, and technology. Hades, true to character, chose a spot just outside of UO’s central thoroughfare. The buildings stood apart from the others largely due to Hades' habit of renovating them in order to keep up with the latest architectural and technological trends. He did, however, leave the library in the same Brutalist style from a few decades before, opting to only renovate the interior when needed. Persephone recalled the stack of large books on Brutalism on the coffee table in his office and the small replica of the library which occupied a shelf on one of the many bookcases. Persephone wondered if the sleek geometric and concrete building almost served as a visual form of inspiration for him. Modern and clean, but also oddly warm and somewhat idiosyncratic.

Before she got too caught up in wondering about the inner workings of Hades’ taste, she arrived at the counseling center, a humble building in the southwest corner of campus. Vines wound leisurely around its front columns and a slightly dilapidated stone staircase invited her up to the front doors. Upon entering the building, Persephone was greeted with a musty albeit comforting waiting room. Old, worn-in, chairs were arranged in the lobby while well-read magazines and half-completed coloring pages littered a handful of laminate coffee tables.

A raspy voice interrupted Persephone’s surveillance of her surroundings. “Appointment?” asked the mountain nymph sitting at the receptionist desk, which was also occupied by an older Pomegranate computer, a sudoku book, and a large black coffee thermos.

“Um yes!” Squeaked Persephone, briefly unsure about fibbing that she was looking for a different building and forgetting the whole ordeal.

“Name?” Eyed the nymph.

“Uh… Persephone.” She coughed. “… Goddess of Spring.”

“Have a seat and I’ll let the counselor know you’ve arrived.” Replied the nymph, unperturbed.

Persephone gathered her backpack and sat in one of the chairs, biting her nails absentmindedly as she waited. After several minutes, the same older woman from the appointment calendar appeared, clipboard in hand. She wore beige linen trousers, a simple white shirt, and a matching cardigan. She showed signs of aging, but the fine lines on her face accented her delicate features; the beauty from her youth had accompanied her through the years. “Persephone?” She said, glancing at the clipboard. “Goddess of Spring?”

“That’s me,” Persephone replied, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“Right this way,” replied the woman. “I’m Dr. Epione.” She said, taking Persephone’s hand and shaking it gently.

Persephone followed Dr. Epione down a fluorescent-lit hallway dotted with slightly uneven posters displaying puppies and motivational quotes. Eventually, they arrived at an unassuming door, only marked by a plaque that read, "Phedora Epione, MsC., Ph.D._"_ Dr. Epione opened the door for Persephone and led her into a tiny, yet cozy room. On one wall hung neatly arranged frames containing preserved moths of various colors and sizes. On a quaint credenza sat a small lamp and a neat stack of books with titles like _The Feminine Mystic_, _Wise Quotes from Delphi_, and _What Cassandra Knew_.

“Have a seat,” gestured Dr. Epione, who had already plopped down on her dove gray armchair.

Persephone set her backpack next to her on the sage green love seat and let out a sigh. “What brings you in today?” Asked Dr. Epione with a soothing cadence.

“Ummm I saw the banner for counseling on the OU website and thought it might be good to make an appointment.” Persephone replied nervously.

“Talking about our struggles is never easy, and it’s very brave of you to make an appointment. We don’t have to discuss everything today - I’d like to move through what’s troubling you at your own pace.” Dr. Epione crossed her legs and tucked strands of blonde and grey hairs behind her ear. “You’re the daughter of Demeter correct? Are you missing home?”

“I am Demeter’s daughter, and I do miss home, but that’s not why I’m here…” Persephone looked down and fiddled with her hands, unsure of what to bring up first or if she should make up a false reason for her visit. Maybe she could talk about Minthe and the episode in Tower 4. “I’ve um… been going through some stuff since I moved here from the mortal realm.”

“In life, we are often going through things, but we don’t have to go alone.” Replied Dr. Epione, notating something on her clipboard. “How is school going for you? Are you managing your course load?”

“Not exactly. I’m having trouble doing my homework when I’m not on campus.” Persephone made eye contact with Dr. Epione, finding two wizened dark grey orbs behind her modest black reading glasses. “It’s not that I don’t want to do my work, but I find myself unable to do much when I get home and I have an internship that is… uh… consuming.”

“Do you live alone or with roommates?” Inquired Dr. Epione. “Having a safe place to call home is one of the pillars of staying afloat during your years in university.”

“I have one roommate, well, three if you count her cat and her wolf.” Persephone realized that the mention of a wolf might startle Dr. Epione, but the addition of Poseidon’s wolf to the household was only unsettling when it occasionally howled during a full moon. “My roommate isn’t the problem…” She paused before continuing and realized that her palms had grown clammy. “Uh. Her brother makes me really uncomfortable.”

“What kind of behaviors, if you’re comfortable sharing, does he exhibit toward you? I don’t want to push you further than you’re willing to go.”

“Um, no it’s alright. I need to get this off of my chest.” Persephone relaxed slightly. Dr. Epione was emerging to be another rare person who treated her with respect and kindness. “He uh… he’s really controlling. He’s tried to pick me up from campus a few times but I’ve said no, that I don’t need him to drive me. He’s constantly messaging me - I’ve had to mute his contact. He likes to say that I’m ‘his girl’ and recently confessed that he has feelings for me.” Persephone looked up before continuing, tears starting to pool in her eyes. “When he said that, I told him that I’m not ‘his girl’ and that I am not interested in him.” She said thickly before a few tears escaped, running down her face. “He tried to hurt me when I rejected him. He tried to do what he did about a month ago when my roommate was working late.”

“Persephone,” Dr. Epione said quietly, “Did your roommate’s brother assault you?” Her knit brows and shimmering eyes comingled, conveying both fervent worry and stalwart care. 

At this point, Persephone’s face had collapsed. Quietly sobbing and sniffling, Persephone could only respond with a small nod. "Yes." She finally managed to eke out. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the Olympus University is the wrong name, please let me know and I will edit/change it.  
-  
Thesomorphia was a festival held for Demeter and Persephone.  
-  
Hades' library: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northwestern_University_Library  
-  
Epione is the goddess of soothing pain, it's also the name for a genus of moths. Hence, the framed moths in Dr. E.'s office. Phedora is just a name I liked - it means "supreme gift" in Greek.  
-  
This will be part of a short series detailing what would happen if Persephone worked through some stuff with the help of a therapist.  
-  
Also tweaked the timeline.


End file.
